Sweet Dreams
by XxSakugoxX
Summary: Why is Kengo acting so distant? That's what Jun is about to find out. How? Well, read it yourself. Yaoi, PingPongShipping. Don't like, don't read.


Hi everyone, Here's my first FanFic! I also think it's the first PingPongShipping for the bad grammar and oocness!  
Title: Sweet Dreams  
Couple: Jun and Kengo  
Warning: Yaoi,Don't like, Don't read

Jun Exited the building known as the pokecenter,he slowly glanced up at the sky and grimaced. 'Overcast again...' It had been that way all week so far. Rain, Rain, and some more had been getting sick of it. Rain equaled no training, plus he loved sunny with that said, he had other things on his mind, a pacific one at that, Kengo his best friend, and traveling had noted lately that Kengo had been being very distant and quiet. Jun had been worrying about the boy and today he hadn't seen him. So, he settled out on a mission of finding him and figuring out what was wrong. Jun was gliding down the road when he saw that girl that Kengo sometimes hangs around and clams he knows to. 'What was her name?' Jun ran up to her and her two traveling companions."Hey, whats her name," He said as she looked at him."Have you seen Kengo?" She placed her finger on her chin, thinking."Yeah, I saw him a little while ago but, he seemed a bit out of it ..." "Where did you see him at?" Jun asked quickly. "At the park nearby..." She answered before Jun Took off in Kengo's direction.

'I have no time to waste!'

Jun made it to the park in no time, now all he needed to do was find kengo. "Kengo!" he yelled putting his hands around his mouth. He began running around calling his name but, as usual he wasn't watching where he was going and plummeted into someone. Him and the person he ran into hit the ground. After getting a good look at the person, Barry realized it was indeed the person he was looking for, Kengo."I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jun yelled from on top of his opened his eyes suddenly blushing at the position they where in. Jun slowly got up offering Kengo a helping hand, Which he took."Where were you?" Jun asked after his companion was standing once again. "Just walking around, you know thinking 'bout stuff." He answered quietly.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked with a confused look on his face."Nothings wrong." Kengo took a few steps away."What would make you think that?" The way you've been acting recently," Jun stepped forward. "I haven't been acting any way..." Kengo took another step backward before being stopped by a tree.'Yes you have! You've been quiet, distant and now you're trying to back away from me!" Jun yelled placing his hands on the tree behind kengo."Now," He came close to the frightened boys face, "tell me what's wrong Kengo." Kengo looked away from Jun's glaze, blushing lightly."Nothings wrong!" Kengo yelled, hitting one of Juns hands away, so he can get away from him.

"Bull!" Jun yelled Back walking after him in the rain that just decided to start falling."Is it anything to do with contests?" Kengo kept walking."That girl with the blue hair?" Kengo still kept walking. "Is it about me!" Jun yelled. Kengo came to a came closer "Is it about me... ?" Kengo turned his head to the side. "Maybe ..." Jun stepped forward and turned Kengo around to face him. "What about me?" Kengo shook his head. "It's nothing." Jun shook him,"Yes it is." Kengo stared at him. "Are you mad at me?" Kengo continued to stare, "Did I do something wrong?" nothing happened. "What is it!"

"I," Kengo started, but then hesitated. "Ilikmm." He mumbled. "What?" Jun came closer. "I like you! Okay! More than a friend should! ... I like you..." Kengo Yelled now crying. The tears mixed into the rain, but somehow Jun knew he was crying. Kengo released himself from Jun's grasp then ran off.

Jun was in shock.  
complete shock,'He likes me...' Jun shock his head. "But, I like him too ..." he confessed to himself. "Kengo... Kengo! Wait!" He ran into the distance. Up ahead Kengo kept running, stumbling every once and a while. Kenny squinted his eye's looking ahead, all the rain and tears made it hard to the ground met up to him. He fell, and into a water Tried to get up, now covered with mud, but he couldn't find the strength to. "Kengo!" He heard his name called before being surrounded by darkness.  
"Kengo ..." He heard his name called again, but this time it was calmer,more soothing. "please wake up ..." It was Jun. "I like you too" Kengo's eyes shot open. "You do?" he asked. Jun smiled whipping some tears away,'He was crying' Jun hugged him tightly buring his face in Kengo's neck."Yes, I like you ..." Jun mumbled against him. Kengo slowly looked around. They were in there room at the pokecenter."What happened last night?" Kengo asked. Jun looked up at him. "I-I found you in the rain. Then I c-carried you here. Y-you scared m-me..." Jun answered tearing up. Kengo put his hand on Jun's shoulder. "thanks."

Kengo looked at Jun, but soon blushed. He wasn't wearing anything, but then looked at himself same thing."Oh, about our were soaking so,I took them off ... sorry."Kengo nodded, in understanding. "It's alright."  
Jun smiled coming closer to Kengo and placing a quick kiss on his lips. Kengo smiled back before leaning in once again, claiming Jun's kissed back licking Kengo's lips, begging for entree which he gave. Kengo moaned as there tongues touched. They would've stayed that way forever, but soon had to separate. "You should get some sleep." Jun said after getting enough air."You should too, you did all the work." Kengo said laying his head down on a went to get up, but was stopped by Kengos hand. "Please stay..." Jun nodded. Then started slowly placing kisses down Kengos neck,"Good night."  
Jun whispered in his ear before laying his head down beside him.  
Kengo smiled curling into him, Jun wrapped his arms gentaly around him in responce.  
"Sweet dreams." 


End file.
